


Kyurem breeding

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Cold, Doggy Style, F/M, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Kyurem has kidnapped Rosa…
Relationships: Kyurem & Mei | Rosa
Kudos: 6





	Kyurem breeding

Rosa had come too, she felt groggy, the last thing she remembered was battling the ice dragon Kyurem, her parter pokemon being frozen alive, after that its a blurr, she felt frozen, where ever Kyurem took her it was freezing cold, looking around she noticed her clothes were torn in places were his claws had been.

Soon Kyurem had reappeared the third part off the light and dark dragons looked at Rosa and roared, shooting an ice beam, he used it to freeze her arms too the ground, he repositioned her so her ass was in the air and she was on all fours like a beast “What are you going to do too me?” she demanded, turning her head around she could sworn she saw the dragon smirk as he ripped her clothing off, soon she was naked in the dragons den, Kyurem licked his lips as he moved his tongue too her young pussy!

Kyurem licked and slurped the girls pussy making Rosa suffer his tongue was freezing cold “N-no stop! Arghh!” Rosa tried in vain too move her body but it was no good, the pokemon had her good and proper for ten minutes Kyurem licked and slurped her pussy, leaving her ass feeling numb with cold, she had several orgasms from the pokemon, tears flowing down her face, she knew what was coming next.

Kyruem’s cock was getting hard as he licked his prisoner some more, after she had another orgasm, leaving her ass soaking wet from his tongue and her pussy, juice, Kyurem roared as he shoved his cock inside her pussy making Rosa screamed out in pain, she felt his massive cock penetrate her, she was sure his cock was as thick as her arm, and he was determined to shove it all in, soon she had wet herself from this pain, Kyurem licked her backside as he shoved his cock deeper and deeper into her pussy, her screams echo’d around the cavern as Kyurem for what felt like a perverse eternity just fucked her more and more, Rosa, throwing up from the pain, her mind hazy from the multiple orgasm Kyurem had, will her torment end?

Days later the ice holding her defrosted and Rosa collapsed into a mess on the floor, into a vulgar mess of his cum, her vomit and her piss, sobbing her eyes out, she now knew why Kyurem had kept her, looking at her stomach it was all too clear what he had done, she was pregnant with his spawn!

END


End file.
